Police Jesus's Porygon2
' Police Jesus's Porygon2' was something important for Police Jesus. I use it in almost all Pokémon games (except in Pokémon Red, Pokémon FireRed, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon White and Pokémon Y), it was a good companion for justice. Currently, Porygon-Z replaced it for current and future Pokémon games, so Porygon2 would already rest for using it a lot in new generations of Pokémon, knowing that its evolution existed during those generations, so Porygon-Z became the Police Jesus's Pokémon favorite after that. Biography and History Police Jesus got it as a gift from Dr. Akihabara, where he gave him a Porygon2 to help fight crime. Porygon2 liked the police officer of Mathtropolis, so much so that he follows him as he walks. Once I hacked into a cell in the Alpha Church of Cedar City to save Jasmine, where I changed the password to "123456" to enter it to open the cell and save Jasmine, which made Jasmine fall in love with Police Jesus after saving, turning them into in boyfriend and girlfriend, becoming the second leader of Team Villalba, thanks that love prevents him from separating, he joined them and even sleeps with her in his bed, Movements It has 4 movements, normal in a Pokémon. It serves as attacks: 'Iron Tail' ' (1)' Use with his tail to attack as if it were metal. It is the only powerful movement that it possesses. Useful and essential for rivals of the Rock type, Fairy type and Ice type. 'Tri-Attack (2)' A strange attack that can cause different effects (Paralysis, Burns and Freezing). Very useful to defeat targets of Steel-Type, Grass-type, Bug-type or Ice-Type, with the probability of burning them. This is the only movement that can paralyze the target, since I forget the Thunder movement when I wanted to learn the Charge Beam movement and I forget it so I could learn the Charge Beam movement 'Signal Beam (3)' Multi-colored laser beam that can confuse the target. Very useful to defeat targets of Grass-Type, Dark-Type and Psychic-Type. 'Aerial Ace (4)' It attacks with the peak, does not count on any additional effect, except that it never fails. It's useless! Held Item Now his held item is an telescope called "Zoom Lens", an item to be held by a Pokémon. If the holder moves after its target moves, its accuracy will be boosted. Abilities The Porygon2 has 2 abilities, Download and Trace, similar to its preevolution, Porygon. Download This ability of this Porygon2, adapts its strength for each rival. Trace Some Porygon2 have this ability, but this one does not have Trace, but it has Download. This ability was to copy the ability of the target, Porygon has it. See also *Porygon (its predecessor, 1998-2005, based on Windows 98, obsolete) *'He '(himself, 2006-2009, based on Windows Vista, obsolete and with incompatibilities) *Porygon-Z (his successor, 2015-present, based on Windows 10, stable and new) Trivia *I do not evolve to Porygon-Z, because Police Jesus has the same Pokémon and it was not necessary to have 2 Porygon-Z, something also happens with the Ash's Pikachu, which did not evolve to Raichu, since Ash Ketchum has the same Pokémon and It was not necessary to have 2 Raichu. *Despite not being a Steel-type Pokémon, it is the only Pokémon that is not from Steel-type that has a Steel-type movement. *Porygon and his evolutionary relatives were based on Microsoft Windows operating systems, for example, Porygon is based on Windows 98, an obsolete and old operating system created by Microsoft in 1998, as successor of Windows 95, Porygon2 is based on Windows Vista, an unsuccessful operating system, obsolete with incompatibilities created by Microsoft in 2006, as successor of Windows XP and finally, Porygon-Z is based on Windows 10, the current, stable and new Microsoft Windows operating system created by Microsoft in 2015, to be compatible with your Xbox One and its store and famous for having the successor to Internet Explorer (Microsoft Edge). **Each from Porygon's evolutionary items is based on an upgrade disc from those operating systems, for example, the "Up-Grade" disc was based on a Windows Vista upgrade disc and the "Dubious Disc" was based on a Windows 10 upgrade disc. *Currently, Porygon2 is the only one of his evolutionary line to have a physical movements (Iron Tail and Aerial Ace), taking into account that Porygon had Last Resort before, which is also a physical movement, but he replaced it with Round (which is a special movement) because he failed him he had all the PP from his other movement completely full (only works if he had all the PP from his other movement totally empty), so he stayed. *''Iron Tail'' despite being its only powerful movement, its power is 100, which is a movement that leads to a power of 100, has a powerful movement with a power lower than Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Giga Impact, Thunder, Blizzard, Hurricane, Gunk Shot, Explosion, Self-Destruct and Solar Beam, which has a superior to Iron Tail. *In its properties from Pokémon Super Contest, you will notice that it has 3 movement with the 2 different contest condition, Beautiful (Tri Attack and Signal Beam ) and Cool (Iron Tail and Aerial Ace). Category:Jesus's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Virtual Beings Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Police Jesus's Pokémon Category:Main Characters Category:Characters